


Twisted Allegories

by dontknowcats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisitor is enslaved in tevinter, Tevinter Imperium, Tevinter slavery, tags will be updated as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atheva was captured by Tevinter slavers three years ago on her way to visit Clan Lavellan. Now the Inquisition is in Minrathous. Will she be able to find them and escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Allegories

“Yet another kitchen girl gone,” came the voice from across the hall. Atheva looked up from her cleaning and over her shoulder to the male behind her. “I heard she was lent to Rian to settle a dispute,” he continued with a sigh.

“Well, at least I’m safe from that death,” the former Inquisitor muttered as she dropped her cloth back into the bucket of soapy water beside her. Every time she saw her hand she had to remind herself it was hers, even with the ugly black ink staining her skin. The lines traveled from her fingertips and up beneath her sleeves and further across her body. “I suppose it’s the only good part of being a trophy.”

The male sat up on his knees and dropped his cloth in his bucket as well. “You know, Atheva, this place is pretty bad but at least we have each other,” he said as he turned to face her.

“Oh Yvad, what will Dorian think?” She said with a grin as she turned as well. The male chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in reply. “When we get out of here, my first official order of business is definitely getting you two back together,” she sighed, “I bet you two are the cutest thing this side of anywhere.”

The male reached up to tug at any loose ends that were free of the bun he was forced to wear. Years ago when Atheva had first met the human she had found out he preferred to let his hair down just to keep his head more perfectly balanced. But the crazy fashion in Tevinter didn’t allow for him to wear his hair in a braid or ponytail. “I think we’d be pretty cute. I’m sure he did, too,” he mumbled as he thought back to the man he still had feelings for despite the time that had passed and the brief time they spent together.

The door at the end of the wall flew open and the two quickly turned back around to scrub furiously at the floors. Atheva’s grip was so tight on her cloth that her knuckles were turning white enough to match the fabric, save for the ink traveling her hand. They didn’t look up as hurried footsteps approached them and both knew the other’s heart froze as well when the steps stopped behind them.

“Lavellan.”

Atheva took a deep breath before dropping her cloth back into the bucket. She turned on her knees to face the man behind her. He was a servant, higher in standing than a slave but still in her caste. Tevinter’s social hierarchy had been difficult when she had first arrived, but now she knew the inner workings so well from sitting in at meetings with the Magister she served that she could figure out what caste someone was in based on their manner of speech.

“Magister Mithae wants you to go dress for an outing and meet him in the foyer as soon as possible.”

“Which means about thirty seconds here,” she mumbled under her breath as she pushed herself up onto her feet. She dried her hands on the cotton skirt she wore before following the servant to the slave quarters.

“Apparently the Inquisition is in town,” the older male said as they descended the stairs to the lower levels of the home.

The words were a punch in the stomach and her legs refused to move. She was frozen on the stairs, her blood running cold throughout her body as she imagined what could happen. “Does he know?”

“No. The message was to be delivered to him, but it was… delayed. Now come, we must hurry before he suspects anything.” He motioned for her to follow and her legs suddenly worked again.

She took the stairs two at a time, jumping off of the last four. “Do you know where they are? Who’s in the company? Do you know anything else?” She asked, now walking beside the man.

“No, I’m afraid not, Inquisitor. Now please hurry and change. We can discuss more on the way to meet with Mithae,” he said, urging her to go into her room to change.

Since she was more of a trophy than an actual slave she had been given her own room with a somewhat decent bed. Nothing compared to the large bed that was hopefully still in her quarters in Skyhold, but better than what Yvad was forced into. When those truly loyal to their master were asleep or she was to spend her night with the Magister, she would invite the others who believed in the Inquisition to sleep in her bed for a few hours at a time. Atheva made sure her minor pleasures were shared with those suffering with her.

She shut the door behind her and pulled her shirt up over her head with trembling hands. It was hard to untie the knot holding her skirt around her waist with how slick her fingers were growing with sweat. They were here. She could escape the prison she had been trapped in for the past three years.


End file.
